


One Moment, A Lifetime

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Older And Wiser, after the war, still in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: I got this ask my very first Drabble request ever....“So I was hoping you can write for me a little drabble an Everlark dancing together at a wedding when they are seniors and the young couple say that's goals!” From Mega-aulover





	One Moment, A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaAuLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/gifts).

> I don’t own the Hunger Games. 
> 
> I do own the mistakes you might find in here.....
> 
> I LOVED writing this and I am super proud of it(does that make me sound bigheaded?!? I hope not).

The Groom called his Bride quietly to come look. 

At first she refused. 

She was tired. 

She was cranky.

“Please?” he said softly.

She rolled her eyes, gathered up the skirt of her enormous dress and stalked over to him.

“What?” she snapped.

He pointed out the window and there on the shore of the lake was a couple.

At first annoyed she went to snap at him, but like her new husband she suddenly became fascinated by the couple.

They couple were just below the terrace of the hotel just off the room where the wedding was being held, and unless you were above in one of the hotel bedrooms you wouldn’t see them but it looked like they were dancing. In the quiet of District twelve the wedding band were playing some music, just to fill some time until the Bride and Groom were ready to make their entrance. 

The Bride and Groom were not however ready to go back to their guests. 

The Bride was overwhelmed by the day, the early start, the fluffy dress, the heels, she was shunted from her to there, meeting and smiling. She didn’t mean to be ungrateful and she loved her new husband dearly but today was not as fun as she expected. 

The Groom was trying to calm her, and cross words had been exchanged. 

He had turned away from her when the sight below caught his attention.

They watched as the man twirled his wife(?), who threw her head back and laughed. 

The couple were in their late fifties maybe early sixties. He was slightly taller then her with a stocky frame that had softened with age but still indicated that this man was a hard worker used to physical work, he had a slight limp and eyes that shone bright blue in the late afternoon sun.

His wife was smaller, with long grey hair hanging down her back in a braid. She had on trousers and a light, sleeveless top. Like her husband she looked strong, healthy, although there was some marks that looked like scars on her arms.

The couple were oblivious to anything but each other. They had a grace and level of comfortableness that came with knowing someone inside out, as they danced their moves spoke of years of practice. 

They whole time they were talking and laughing, enjoying their impromptu dance. Love radiated from them. They looked so happy and carefree. They had lived and lived well, who knew what memories they had made through the years?

As the Bride watched she moved closer to her Groom and slowly slipped her hand into his. He looked over and smiled.

“I want that” she whispered “I want to dance with you always, I want you to know that it’s you and only you. I want to spend my life –no our life being as happy as that couple. I’m sorry about today. Truly I am. I know that a marriage is more that just this one day and I promise that I will work with you to make ours a happy and successful one.”

“Me too, sweetheart. And I promise to take you dancing at least once a month” and leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, before they prepared themselves to head back to their celebrations.

********

Below on the lake edge, as the music faded the couple finished up their dance.

“Not bad for an old guy, am I” said the man

His wife snorted “Peeta Mellark! You are not an old guy….well not to me anyway. You’re only 58 you know!”

“True, and since you’re older then me the real oldie here is you Katniss”

“I’m only 3 months older then you” she retorted

“Yeah but you’re 59! 59! Happy Birthday by the way”

The sounds of the band striking up again carried through the air along with the cheers from the guests.

“Bride and Groom must be making their entrance” mused Peeta wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing the top of her head.

“Such a load of fuss. I much preferred our own intimate wedding. Wrapped in our blankets, toasting at midnight. We did it our way. Next year we’ll be 60 and 40 years married you know” she turned and looked up at her beloved, still as handsome as he had been at 16 all those years ago.

“We should take a trip, maybe go see Paris!” Peeta exclaimed. “The kids are grown. Willow is running the Bakery almost single handedly. Arran is happy in college. Let’s go home and get planning”

“Ok let’s do it. I hope that couple up there have a life as full of love as ours. Relationships are never easy, but I think we’ve done alright” Katniss smiled that special smile that was Peeta’s and Peeta’s alone and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Me to sweetheart” smiled Peeta

Hand in hand they began to walk back home. To celebrate Katniss birthday and to plan their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it.... I wanted to write something that hinted that after all this time Katniss and Peeta have their happy ending. I deliberately didn’t make it obvious to the newlyweds who they were watching -to them it was just just two people enjoying themselves in a spontaneous, carefree moment, and the brief snippet of the conversation we get to read show that our Star Crossed lovers have survived and thrived and are still going strong even though they have had inevitable hard times.  
Love is hard, relationships are hard but the rewards in marriage, friendships, parenting and in ANY good relationships are are worth it♥️.  
And yes I am an romantic old soul even though I like to pretend I’m not!


End file.
